Imperial Special Forces
The Imperial Special Forces was a multi-branch service that served the Galactic Empire during the Rise of the Empire and the Galactic Civil War, with some elements of it continuing to act into the days of the New Republic. Imperial Special Forces extended into each of the Galactic Empire's branches. The Imperial Navy's Naval Commandos were trained by Navy Special Forces, Imperial Intelligence's Shadow Troopers and Death Troopers were special forces, units within the Dark Trooper program were listed as special forces, some of which served inside of the Inquisitorius. Even most of the Purge Troopers within the Inquisitorius were considered special forces. While the 501st Vader's Fist Legion primarily operated out of the Stormtrooper Corps, it's Specialized Recon Unit and the Clone Commandos of Delta Squad were trained and sometimes tasked by Imperial Special Forces. Some personnel within ISF, especially those within a sub-unit designated the Imperial Special Tactical Forces, were permitted to carry Berserker rifles which were a type of kinetic ranged slugthrower rifle. Composition 561st Special Operations Brigade 1st Special Forces Cold Assault Regiment 117th "The Pack" Platoon Operations Roster Variations & Specialists Special Operations Stormtroopers Special operations stormtroopers were essentially the Empire's version of the Republic's airborne paratroopers, though used in the ISF's Special Operations instead of in the Imperial Army. They wore kamas and reinforced armour and were used to perform combat operations and guard prisons and transports that contained special individuals. Some of them worked alongside the special security stormtroopers. Saboteurs Pulled from the ranks of the Imperial Army, Saboteurs were troopers who had shown skill in demolitions, sabotage, and/or stealth-based combat. Each saboteur was clad in flexible black armour and provided an open-faced helmet. Most of them were armed with DL-44 blaster pistols, E-11 blaster rifles and DXR-6 disruptor rifles, as well as being equipped with stealth field generators. An unknown number of these later served under the Empire Reborn and fought against Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order, but the Jedi and Kyle Katarn slew a great many of them. Shadow Troopers Some shadow troopers had cloaking devices. Shadow Environmental Stormtroopers Shadow Environmental Stormtroopers were members of the Imperial Special Forces who wore experimental armour containing mixed elements of advanced survival gear, improved energy discharge absorption capabilities, and a personal cloaking device. Though few in number, they were often sent to operate on foreign worlds, menacing local populations and assassinating hostile leaders. Each was equipped with either an FA-3 flechette launcher, a T-21 light repeating blaster or an E-11 blaster rifle. Novatroopers Novatroopers wore black and gold reinforced armour and served as honour guards, assigned to defend historically significant locations or captured enemy starships, while also being used as specialized troopers on the front line. After specialist training they were also known to perform duties aboard craft like naval stations and Star Destroyers, sometimes being attached to the Imperial Marines, where they may perform duties such as the close protection of high ranking personnel. Novatroopers were also used as commando elements on special missions, excelling in infiltration. Their blast-played armour and heavily modified E-11 blaster rifles made them a threat that was not to be trifled with. Some Novatroopers were referred to as NOVA Troopers. All of the Novatroopers, whether serving in or outside of the Stormtrooper Corps following their training, were trained by Imperial Special Forces. Some NOVA Troopers were placed within the 29th Shock Battalion. Death Troopers Primarily serving under Imperial Intelligence, Death Troopers were elite personnel who wore prototype armour which included a helmet-based annunciator and receiver that encrypted and unencrypted verbal communications, obscuring their chatter so that the enemy could not discern it. They served as protective details and bodyguards for valuable personnel, predominantly within Imperial Intelligence, and were sometimes sent to defend highly prized objectives. One of the more renowned members of their ranks was Commander Daren Forlin. Admiral Emery Mankarin somehow managed to requisition a squad of death troopers for use as his personal escort. Death Troopers had an armourvariant that allowed for them to work in cold environments, with their back and chest plating comparable in quality to that of a snowtrooper's while being slimmer. They wore synthetic fur around their shoulders and beige kamas. Arctic death trooper armour had helmets with visors that had a reddish tinge to them. Another variant of the Death Trooper armour was comparable to the shoretroopers. A death trooper who was honorably discharged noted that his old C-25 grenade made for an excellent paperweight. Special Protection Unit Special Intelligence Unit Quick Response Unit Special Warfare Unit Storm Commandos Most of the personnel under the Special Operations Brigade and Republic Special Forces Branch were amalgamated into the Imperial Special Forces, which included the Republic Commandos. While most of the Advanced Force Reconnaissance troopers were placed within the Recon and Ordinance Branch, some elite personnel were instead placed within Imperial Special Forces, which resulted in most of them being at the beck and call of agencies like Imperial Intelligence. Iris Squad Company Delta Squad Umbra Unit Atlas Unit Archon Unit Bravo Unit Omega Unit Phoenix Unit 808th Commando Unit 8th Company Super Commandos The Imperial Super Commandos were Mandalorian warriors who exchanged their cultural loyalties for loyalty to the Galactic Emprie and the Emperor's New Order. They acted as elite enforcers and were known for their ruthlessness. Some units of Super Commandos were selected to serve within the garrisons of different sectors, while others were kept in reserve by the ISF or their assigned branches. Elite Protection Unit Convoy Detachment Advanced Urban Recon Unit Advanced Urban Assault Unit Imperial Navy Special Forces The Imperial Navy Special Forces was a sub-section of the Imperial Special Forces that specified in naval affairs. It's ranks were primarily formed from experienced Imperial Navy troopers, like the Venom Guard, but other personnel stemming from INSF included Navy Commandos. Navy Commandos Navy Commandos were specially trained troopers usually stationed as elite units aboard Star Destroyers or key Imperial facilities, with some units being garrisoned on various planets. They were trained by the Imperial Navy Special Forces for patrol, guard and monitor duties. Some were trained in piloting All Terrain Scout Transports, and others were capable gunners who could operate turrets stationed throughout their assigned locations. Navy Commandos wore armour of similar design to those used by the Stormtrooper Corps, but elements of their design were borrowed from the scout troopers of the Recon & Ordnance Branch and the snowtroopers. Their black body suit partially revealed, combined with a smaller amount of leg armour, was from the scout troopers whereas their temperature-controlled chestplates and backplates stemmed from the stormtroopers. The combination of these pieces of uniform allowed Navy Commandos to operate with mobility in various environments. Their helmeted visors were wider than those of the stormtroopers. Comlink antennas were attached to the right side of the helmets. Squad sergeants had orange shoulder pauldrons and multipurpose backpacks, along with helmets equipped with rangefinders. Each Commando had a small black ammunition pouch worn near the left shoulder, which stored extra ammo. Most Imperial Navy Commandos wielded E-11 blaster rifles with standard ammunition, but some Navy Commando sergeants carried laser-guided sniper rifles. All ranks had the option to carry thermal detonators. It is possible that some Navy Commandos were trained by the Galactic Marines in the 21st Nova Corps. Navy Commando units operated in squads that consisted of five to seven commandos and a sergeant, sometimes accompanied by a medic or an officer. Imperial Commandos Imperial Commandos were the successor to the Republic Commando. Jedi Hunter Commandos The Galactic Empire employed a number of Jedi Hunter Imperial Commandos who were specifically tasked with hunting Force-sensitive targets. They wore Katarn-class commando armour with a stormtrooper helmet, enlarged pauldrons and a long wrist-mounted vibroblade. Trivia Death Trooper Arctic Variant: https://www.deviantart.com/pan-chemlon/art/Imperial-Death-Troopers-Hoth-768047433 Death Trooper Scarif Variant: https://www.deviantart.com/pan-chemlon/art/Imperial-Death-Troopers-Scarif-771408682 Category:Imperial Special Forces Category:Imperial Special Operations Category:Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Military Category:Stormtrooper Corps Category:Storm Commando Program